


Clarity

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is the Original, Hybrid King of New Orleans and Caroline Forbes is the mysterious arrival new to town. Declaring war against each other seems much easier than acknowledging their budding attraction until their similarities and past collide and they're forced to face their true destiny in dire circumstances.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomandchampagne (sushibunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).



> Happy Klaroline Vacay lovely lady! Hope you enjoy this drabble and it ticks at least some of your boxes : )

_If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

“What did your witch do to me now?” He growled, his voice reverberating through her body as she sat on the stool at Rousseau’s Bar nursing a single malt whiskey.

“No, hello? No, how are you doing? Someone’s manners certainly are slipping.”

“Don’t try to be cute.”

“I don’t need to try,” she quipped, finally lifting her eyes and sending him a knowing glance.

It wasn’t unusual for her to feel a mixture of apprehension teamed with a certain tingling, skin affliction from his close proximity but Caroline had no intention of letting him know just how much he affected her. She had too much pride, after all.

“I’m aware revenge is a dish best served cold, but really, love?” She paused, suddenly finding it difficult to form words. “What, nothing to say? I’m fairly certain that spell I had Kol cast only lasted a few hours but yours has gone past the point of playful fun and is now entering into dangerous territory.” 

His tone was thick with sarcasm and Klaus recalling his last prank still annoyed Caroline but she found her gaze had shifted distractedly and was moving downwards, against her better judgment. Caroline wanted to blame it on boredom but couldn’t deny the fact her mouth was feeling as if an abundance of cotton balls had suddenly taken up residence.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she murmured, feigning innocence and struggling to move her gaze elsewhere. “But in regards to your, uh, problem, it might be this unusual, cold weather snap we’re experiencing…”

“You and I both know it has nothing to do with the climate, sweetheart.”

“Well, then I suggest you go see the Doctor before it falls off completely.”

“You’re the worst liar, Forbes,” he mumbled, albeit sending his prized joy a briefly nervous glance before continuing. “And as much as I appreciate your false sympathy, my eyes are actually up here,” she felt his fingers softly graze her chin, commanding her gaze in the process.

The gentleness of his gesture didn’t go unmissed given just how out of character it was for the King of New Orleans whose social skills consisted of threatening people rather than bothering to get to know them.

When Caroline had arrived in town three months earlier, she wasn’t expecting to attract attention from Klaus Mikaelson, of all supernatural creatures, but he’d become a frequent intrusion in her life. She remembered the first time they met, at the very same bar, as if it were yesterday.

_“You’re new.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement emitted with a curious but guarded growl._

_“I take it you’re not the welcoming committee then?” She asked, swiveling on her stool, not expecting to be quite so taken aback by the handsome, but rude, Original. Caroline decided then and there she’d never seen someone wear a Henley so well and didn’t think she ever would again._

_Of course she knew who he was, everyone did in New Orleans. Word was the chances of him threatening or killing one or multiple friends or family members was extremely high given his uncontrollable temper._

_“That’s not really my style,” he drawled, his dark, blue eyes flickering across the scooped neckline of her white tank. A slight smile told Caroline he was pleased with what he saw._

_“Maybe you need to work on that style of yours,” she replied, her blue eyes rolling of their own volition. “Now, is there any reason why you’ve interrupted me? I don’t really do chit chat.”_

_“You have no idea who I am, do you sweetheart?” Of course she did, but had no intention of stroking his already over-inflated ego._

_“If I say no are you going to bore me with your life story, because I have other more important things to do today.”_

_“Such as?” Rather than angering from her teasing, the stray dimple he flashed in her direction was telling Caroline he was intrigued by what he’d heard._

_“Mani-Pedi.” He looked down at her hands briefly before returning his gaze to her face._

_“With those cuticles, I’m not surprised,” his expression was deadpan, not a dimple in sight at this point._

_“How dare you,” she seethed, before sneaking a sly glance at her nails and realising her cuticles were perfectly fine. “Funny, I didn’t imagine you as the Mani-Pedi expert.”_

_“You’d be surprised,” he scoffed knowingly while taking a seat she hadn’t offered. Caroline was tempted to ask but was too busy trying to pretend she didn’t care. “Usually I’m informed of all new arrivals to the city, especially the unique ones.”_

_“Well, that’s hardly my fault, is it?” She growled. Suddenly, her initial curiosity had dissipated and made way to the usual frustrations. Why she had to keep explaining her supernatural existence only spurred on her anger further. “I’m going, this conversation just got really old.”_

_Caroline could feel the familiar insecurity his words had caused sweep over her as she made her way from the bar. Even with her back turned Caroline felt his eyes tracing every step. She decided then and there to keep her distance, even if he did own this town._

_If only she’d known just how difficult that was going to be._

_Bastard._

“I know what this is about,” she mumbled, trying to regain the composure he’d caused to falter. “Your hand is missing its play toy, right? Word on the street is that you haven’t been getting much action of late.”

“Say it louder, I don’t think they heard you in London,” he scowled momentarily before a surprise smirk tugged at the edges of those crimson lips. “And why exactly were you asking around, developed a bit of a crush, love?”

“You wish. Anything to divert attention away from your, uh, little problem, Mikaelson.”

“No, I think you do,” he shot back. “And you know what, sweetheart? All the spells in the world aren’t going to rid you of me, so it’s probably best you just surrender.”

“Over my dead body,” she huffed, thinking back again to his most recent prank where she was rendered mute and for Caroline that was the biggest punishment she could imagine, which is exactly why he’d done it. She figured messing with his little boy was going to be the ultimate comeback and by his filthy reaction she was right.

“I’d give up on that dream, love, you know given the whole immortality curse.”

“If only I had a white stake in my purse.” He paused, closing his eyes briefly before replying.

“You know, when I said you were different all those months ago, I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” he murmured, leaning in closer, his spicy aftershave wafting around her. “You have to know that. We’re the same, Caroline.”

“I’ll never be anything like you,” she muttered. “I’m not some evil psychopath who craves ultimate power and doesn’t care about who he has to attack in order for that to happen.” She could register the hurt in his eyes and the way his cheekbones tensed, momentarily feeling bad before realising they were enemies and would never be anything else.

“Just get your witch to fix it otherwise…”

“Otherwise? That sounds like a threat to me, am I next on your hit list?”

“Otherwise,” he murmured, not bothering to address her pointed question. “You might never get to see me naked and experience what I really can do with a functional appendage.” Just the mere mention of his naked form was enough to cause places inside her to stir that hadn’t for a very long time.

Bastard.

He was gone in vamp speed before she could argue. He always had to have the last word, her mind recalling their first meeting and realising that, besides the lingering attraction neither would acknowledge openly, not much had changed between them since.

xxxxx

“Would you stop doing that? It’s making me dizzy, Niklaus.” Kol hissed, watching from his seat in their family compound as his brother paced back and forth like a caged animal. “I know the girl basically stole your manhood but…”

“My manhood is well and truly intact now,” he shot back, finally coming to a stop and staring him down, his forehead creasing with the added effort. He’d noticed his bodily issue making a swift recovery in her presence at the bar but couldn’t admit that to Caroline for obvious reasons. “Not that I wish to discuss that with you of all people, little brother.”

“And how exactly did you realise that?” He asked curiously, cocking his left eyebrow. “I know you’re not getting any so I’m assuming it was your hand…”

“Why does everyone assume I’m not getting any,” he growled, thinking back to Caroline’s accusations, if only she knew she was the reason he wasn’t. It was difficult to think about anyone else with Caroline Forbes in the picture.

“Because that rumour is running rife through the Quarter, but I’m assuming by your reaction it isn’t a rumor.”

“I’ve been busy; you know running this town. Maybe if you did even one bit of the work I do, you’d actually understand.”

“Well, I’ve certainly been busy casting spells to annoy your lady werewolf slash vampire. Between you and me, I think there are easier ways to get into her pants, Nik.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” he chided.

No one spoke about Caroline like that in his presence, even if Kol was family. Klaus had felt a strong, magnetic-like pull in her direction as well as an unfamiliar but protective vibe when it came to her well being.

When he’d stumbled upon her in the bar that day, Klaus had not only been taken aback by her natural beauty but what she was. He’d never come across another hybrid and Klaus found it difficult to hide both his excitement and his budding attraction to the newcomer.

“Because you love her?” Kol teased.

“Not at all…”

“Says the guy whose spent every moment trying to antagonise her, that’s like playground 101 big brother,” he asserted. “You tease the girl because you like her.”

“Unlikely,” he replied gruffly, but by the look on his brother’s face it wasn’t convincing enough.

“Says the kindergartener,” he mused. “Just admit it, Caroline Forbes is your mate, no need to mess around with semantics at this point.”

“I thought I told you to mind your business when you raised this silly mate’s theory last month,” Klaus scoffed even though he wasn’t altogether upset if his theory was in fact correct. They shared something and although he wasn’t quite sure what, Klaus couldn’t imagine her not being in his life.

Kol didn’t respond immediately, and Klaus knew that he couldn’t resist a comeback so his silence was unusual. He looked at his brother curiously, his face now contorted in both fear and confusion. “Seems like that’s going to have to wait big brother, we have unexpected company.”

xxxxxx

“You take away his ability to get it up and yet he’s still the same smug, son of a bitch. Please tell me it was permanent, Kat?” Caroline pleaded, flopping onto the nearest chair.

She’d spent most of the walk over from the bar to her best friend’s potion store on Royal Street planning her next prank not bothering to wait for his usual retaliation. He deserved it after being so arrogant and walking out before she could argue back. She may have been curious what his package looked like in full flight but that didn’t mean she wanted anything else. Or at least that’s what she was telling herself.

“Six hours. I had to go two better than Kol Mikaelson without his brother deciding to finally kill me for casting spells on behalf of my crazed best friend. We both know he’s got a fairly impressive track record when it comes to certain death.”

“Seriously, Kat? He hasn’t hurt you yet, you could have at least made it permanent until further notice.”

“Yet being the operative word,” she insisted. “He may make those goo goo eyes in your direction when you’re not looking but he’s still unpredictable.”

“Goo goo eyes? You have such an over active imagination.”

Caroline had known Katherine Pierce since they were students at the Mystic Falls School for the Supernaturally Gifted. They’d hit it off immediately, Caroline being the proud but dutifully organised werewolf and Katherine the impulsive but fun seeking witch who led her astray on more than one occasion resulting in more detentions than the straight A student ever expected.

After graduation they’d gone their separate ways to pursue different interests, Kat to New Orleans to hone her magic powers further and Caroline to the Appalachian Mountains to experience what her now dead father couldn’t share with his only daughter.

“The last person who came into his town and made trouble was burned alive in the French Quarter for all to see. Some people like movies, Klaus Mikaelson prefers those reality life or death situations and I’m not talking about Survivor.”

“Well, no surprises there. Klaus Mikaelson is incapable of real feelings, he’s hardwired to wreak havoc and that’s about it.”

“Until you came along,” she offered. “He’s barely touched anyone since you arrived. I’m pretty sure his enemies are practically salivating at attacking the Original Hybrid while he’s distracted and lovesick.”

“Lovesick? Are we talking about the same guy who got his brother to cast a spell so I couldn’t speak or left all those chickens in my house? I can still smell them and picture their beady eyes and unwelcoming beaks in my nightmares.”

“You have some weird fears, Forbes; anyone ever tell you that?” Caroline didn’t bother responding just rolled her eyes by way of response. “Anyway, I decided to aim lower with this spell time wise incase you decided to stop fighting and start getting busy.”

“As if, I would never touch that…”

“Your chemistry is through the roof, I’m actually surprised it hasn’t exploded given the combustible energy you two emit, like I’m talking mate levels.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said mate…”

“It was a rhetorical question,” she bit back. “I know what it means but he and I are not…”

“Mates?”

“Stop saying that word.”

“Why? Does it make you nervous?”

“Why would it make me nervous? We are complete opposites, there’s no way I’d ever remotely like the guy, let alone respect his life decisions.”

“But it makes perfect sense.”

“Why, because we’re both hybrids? That’s a big stretch, even for you, Pierce.”

Caroline didn’t like to talk about it much. One minute she was a relatively inexperienced werewolf finding herself in the mountains and the next she’d been knocked unconscious and turned into a vampire without consent. She didn’t know by whom or why but ever since she’d cursed her current existence because it was forced upon her and all she felt as a result was tainted.

Being in New Orleans had only amplified her feelings of being different. She’d felt compelled to go there but wasn’t quite sure whether it was by her own design or another force she had no control over. Being reunited with her best friend had softened the blow, somewhat.

Klaus Mikaelson only made her feel even more self conscious with his apparent welcome to town spiel. She wanted to hate him but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“I can say the word again but given your reaction…”

“I know you like the bad boys, Pierce, but this is taking it to another level.”

“As much as I’d loved to take the credit, it’s all you Care,” she shared. “As much as you’re trying, you can’t fight fate.” Before Caroline could argue back again, Kol Mikaelson rushed into her store hurriedly, knocking over a stand of incense in the process.

“That’s going to cost you, Mikaelson,” Katherine scowled, looking at the mess he’d caused on the floor.

“I need your help…”

“So do I by the looks of it,” she shot back, gesturing to the disarray. “And given your annoying attempt to try and top my amazing spells I don’t hold out much hope.”

“Klaus has been captured and only his mate can save him.” They both stared at Caroline expectantly. She was momentarily speechless before feeling an unexpected mental tugging.

“This is a joke right?” Kol stared at her seriously, so too her usually jovial best friend. “I’m not his…” She faltered, realising that all the attention was on her. “He’s an ass, like I can’t stand him, most of the time.”

“She’s rambling,” Kol observed.  


“Not the first time,” Katherine replied.

“Aren’t you supposed to be opposing witches?” Caroline growled looking between the two. “Like fighting each other over the best spell?”

“When it comes to the governance of this town we’re all united,” Kol offered. “Trust me you’d much prefer Klaus and his arrogant ways than…”

“Than?”

“The alternative.” Caroline wanted to object but the fact Katherine had mentioned his defences being down due to her only made Caroline feel guiltier.

While she much preferred returning home to watch her favourite shows on repeat she couldn’t deny the feelings inside telling her to save his sorry ass. After she did, Caroline had every intention of making him feel guilty for messing with her television schedule.

xxxxx

Klaus hated feeling helpless but a surprise visit by his loving and powerful family had left him incarcerated below Rousseau’s Bar. After Kol's brief warning they'd converged but their combined power had been too much, even for an Original Hybrid to repel on attack. Both parents weren’t enough to defeat him on their own but together more powerful than he liked to admit. 

He pulled at his chains impatiently, his growl reverberating around the brick cell in which he was housed. For obvious reasons his predicament was bad but better than involving Caroline.

“I had a whole evening planned, in case you were wondering,” her familiar voice called out melodically. How she'd made her way there was a mystery but Klaus couldn’t keep his eyes off her she looked that beautiful in white. “Original Hybrids don’t usually need any rescuing; you know, just saying, Mikaelson.”

Trust her to belittle his manhood, she’d already shrunken it via spell earlier in the day but he was worried she'd made an unexpected appearance.

“Then why are you here?” He managed to bite out, her knowing look faltering expectantly

"Apparently there's a big, bad power messing with the town," she offered, her hand finding its way to his forehead unexpectedly, Klaus revelling in the calming feeling she caused. "Are you okay?' 

"And why do you actually care?" 

"Us hybrids have to stick together." 

"Now you decide to own it," he murmured. "Pretty sure I loved you before I even knew what you were. I don't even care how you became one of..." 

"Have you always been such a know-it-all?" She interrupted. 

"Probably, although is this the right time to admit it's my crazy relative bent on total destruction and you should make yourself scarce?"

"You've never met my great Aunt Dorothy then," Caroline smiled, making Klaus feel he wasn't altogether alone. "She's totally cuckoo." 

"My mother is another kind of beast," he confessed, looking around curiously. "You might want to make an exit before she decides to go all crazed, mother-in-law on your ass," he said knowingly. 

"Someone's presumptuous," she quipped. "If we're going to get married, I'm going to need some time to get used to it." 

"Miss Forbes, we finally meet," Esther offered from the doorway making them both look upwards. 

"You're the one who turned me," she exclaimed angrily, the memories she'd briefly forgotten finally rushed back all at once. "Why would you do that? And most importantly whose ass do I need to kick first?" 


End file.
